


Traffic

by just_a_hungry_author



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Road Trip, Road Trips, Sleepy Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_hungry_author/pseuds/just_a_hungry_author
Summary: Peter tells Tony about a convention that’s happening at NASA and how the whole school is invited to watch the livestream. Tony decides a livestream isn’t good enough, they need to go to the real thing.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 225





	Traffic

**Author's Note:**

> HI! This is my first fic on my AO3! Although it's not my first fic ever, please go easy on me :)

One particular Friday, Peter excitedly entered Tony’s lab after school.

“Hi, Mister Stark!” He exclaimed.

The teen was normally chipper and energetic, but today it seemed like he’d been downing cans of Red Bull and Monster.

“Hey kid,“ Tony greeted, "How was school?” 

“It was great!” Peter replied. “They told us about this huge convention that’s happening at NASA Headquarters!” 

“Oh yeah? What’s going on down there?”

“They’re revealing new projects and technology they’ve been working on, and all these amazing scientists are gonna be there, and they might be doing a shuttle launch too!” 

“Sounds interesting.” 

“And the whole school is invited to go watch the livestream in our auditorium this weekend!”

Livestream? Tony thought.

That sounded lame. 

Why should Peter watch a livestream when he could just go to the real thing?

Tony looked down at the project he’d been working on before Peter walked in. “You can’t go to the livestream.”

Peter’s face immediately dropped. “What? But Mister Stark, I- I can’t miss this!” 

“You won’t.” 

“What?” 

Tony finally looked up at Peter. “You won’t miss it because you’ll _be_ there.” 

It suddenly clicked for Peter, and he started to feel guilt wash over him.

“Mister Stark,“ Peter started. "I can’t ask you to do that. The tickets are probably super expensive and you’re really busy and-”

“Friday, order two tickets for the NASA convention this weekend, VIP if you would.” 

“Done.” Friday’s voice chirped. “Have a delightful time.” 

Peter could only stare. 

“Well?” Tony said, “Get packing.” 

The convention started at eleven the following day, and it was a four hour drive, so Tony decided they would leave at six to give them an hour of leeway. 

Unfortunately, dragging a seventeen year old boy out of bed at five in the morning, even one who was as excited as Peter, was no easy job. 

When the alarm went off at five, Tony immediately hopped in the shower, trusting that Peter would wake. 

Tony had been in the shower for thirty minutes and was almost finished when Friday said, “Boss? Peter has yet to get out of bed and get ready.”

Tony sighed, turning off the water. “I’ll handle it.”

Five minutes later he walked into Peter’s room to find, true to Friday’s word, the kid still in bed. 

Tony walked over and ripped the sheets off. 

“Rise and shine, Spandex! “We’ve got adventures to go on.” 

“Just give me five.” Peter mumbled. 

“You want breakfast before we go?” Tony asked. 

Peter nodded without opening his eyes. 

“Then you don’t have five, you have now.” 

With a sigh, Peter sat up. 

“Shower quick.” Tony said. “Breakfast should be ready when you get out.” 

Peter came into the kitchen fifteen minutes later, dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. 

“Eat your pancakes, Spiderling.” Tony started. “We’ve got ten minutes.” 

They managed to make it to the car twenty minutes later, much to Tony’s disapproval. 

“Come on Mister Stark,” Peter said, “It won’t make that much of a difference.” 

Tony immediately decided to stop and fill up on gas for the trip.

After filling the car with fuel, he grabbed a few bags of chips for the road, a coffee for himself, and a large blue slush drink for Peter.

The kid slurped on it happily while he explained all the different scientists that would be there and what they did. 

He talked for almost two hours, and Tony couldn’t help but smile and listen the whole time. 

He could feel Peter’s excitement rubbing off on him, and he was ready for the relaxing day that they would share. 

With only half an hour left in the drive, the car in front of Tony stopped short. 

Tony broke the car hard enough that it jolted Peter out of the light sleep he’d been in. 

“What happened?” He asked, fighting reflexes kicking in.

“I’m not sure.” Tony replied. “Friday?” 

“There’s a nine car pileup thirty miles ahead.” Friday replied.

That took Tony aback. “Jesus, nine cars?”

Peter glanced down the road. “I hope everyone’s okay.”

“Traffic is at a complete standstill.” Friday continued. 

Tony swore. 

They were fifty miles from their exit. 

He turned to look behind him and realized there was a line of cars behind them as well as in front. 

There was no getting out. 

“How long will it take to clear up?” 

“Best case scenario, four hours.” Friday replied. “Worst case, six to seven.”

“ _Seven?_ ” Peter said aloud. 

“How long is the convention supposed to last?” Tony questioned.

“Until two.” Peter replied, shoulders slumping. “So either way we won’t make it.”

“Maybe we’ll get lucky.” Tony said, trying to be optimistic. “Maybe it’ll clear up in two.” 

Three hours later, they still hadn’t moved an inch. 

According to the news report, a semi-truck had spun out in the middle of the road, taking five cars with it, plus three who had tried to swerve away. 

Tony sighed and closed the report.

He looked over to Peter, who was watching the livestream on his phone.

Tony felt his heart shatter as he saw just how _watery_ Peter’s eyes were. 

“I’m sorry, kid.” He said. “Looks like today just wasn’t our day.” 

“It could have been.” Peter replied. “If I had gotten up earlier, we might’ve been in front of the accident instead of behind it.” 

“With that logic, we also could have been in it.” Tony replied. 

Peter didn’t say anything. 

Tony sighed again and stared out at the cars in front of them. 

He wanted to make this right for Peter. 

The traffic started moving about two hours later, totaling the standstill time to five hours.

Tony looked over at Peter, who was asleep. 

The kid had barely spoken since their last conversation, even when Tony offered him the rest of the chips once Peter had finished his own. 

Tony just needed to see him smile. Just once. 

“Boss,” Friday said, “Incoming call from the director of MIT.” 

“Put it in my earpiece.” Tony replied. 

Friday did so. 

“Ah, Anthony.” The Director said, “How are you?” 

“Fine.” Tony replied. “What’s with the pleasantries?” 

“You’re familiar with the annual board meeting that’s occurring this afternoon in DC?” 

“I didn’t realize that it was today, but yes I’m familiar.” 

“I have a more important luncheon with a person of higher purpose and I’ll need you to do me a favor and sit in for me. You’ll have all my notes, just contribute every once in a while.” 

Tony hummed. “What’s in it for me?”

“What do you want?” 

At that moment Peter shifted and Tony glanced at him. 

He smiled as an idea popped into his head. 

“Well, there is one thing.” 

Peter woke twenty minutes later. 

“Hey, kiddo.” Tony said. “We have to get off on the exit before we can turn around and go home. You wanna stop anywhere while we’re off?” 

“Can we get food?” 

Tony could feel his chest splitting in two. 

Peter sounded absolutely miserable.

Tony hid the pain behind a chuckle.

“Is that all you think about?“ 

With a shrug, Peter added, "I have to go to the bathroom too.” 

“After drinking that extra large slush I think anybody would.”

Tony suppressed a frown when his attempt to make Peter smile failed, and continued as if nothing happened. 

“We should be there in five minutes.” 

“Mister Stark, where are we going?” Peter asked after they’d been driving for a while. “I thought we were just gonna stop at KFC or something.” 

“I have something a little different in mind.” Tony replied.

He pulled the car up to a very expensive looking building. 

The afternoon sun made the glass look crystalline, and everyone going inside was wearing divine dresses and suits. 

Peter couldn’t help feeling anxious as he and Tony got out of the car. 

Everyone else was dressed in very professional clothing, and there they were in jeans and t-shirts. 

“Tony?” Peter started. “What are we doing here?” 

Tony wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulder, knowing that Peter only called him Tony when he was anxious or upset. 

“Calm down.” He said. “I don’t want to spoil the surprise, but this is where we’ll eat. In private; nobody will judge your age or how you’re dressed.” 

“But why here?” 

“No spoilers.” Tony replied. 

They headed inside and besides a few strange looks, no one bothered them. 

Tony approached the front desk. “Hi, I have a meeting in room six fourteen.” 

The man at the desk checked Tony’s ID and gave him an elevator pass. 

“Your guest should be waiting for you.” 

“Guest?” Peter questioned. 

Tony shushed him. “Spoilers.” 

Once they got to their room, Tony let Peter open the door. 

Peter’s face lit up as he saw who was inside- Tony swore he’d never seen a bigger smile.

“Peter,” Tony started, “meet Buzz Aldren, second man to walk on the moon, astronaut from NASA.” 

“Hi, Peter.” Buzz started.

He shook Peter’s hand. 

“He’s your lunch date.” Tony added. 

Peter was knocked out of his shell shock for long enough to ask Tony, “You’re not staying?” 

“I have a meeting to go to, but I know you’ll tell me all about it afterwards.” Tony said with a smile. 

“Let’s eat.” Buzz said to Peter. “I’m looking forward to talking with you.” 

Tony and Peter started their return home two hours later. 

“-and he kept saying how smart I was for my age and that I could study at MIT if I wanted to!” Peter said. “He told me about how the Earth looks from space and how humans could potentially inhabit other planets in the future!” 

“Sounds like you had a good time.” Tony said. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I did.” Peter said, calming down a little. “Thanks for doing that.” 

“Was it better than the convention?” 

“Are you kidding? How many people there got to have a full conversation with an actual astronaut?” 

“Not many.” Tony replied. 

“Seriously though,” Peter started, “You didn’t have to do any of that. Even trying to bring me to the convention in the first place. Thank you.” 

“No problem, kid.” Tony said, “Anything to see you smile.”


End file.
